Stumble Bears
Stumble Bears The stumble bear is one of nine species of bears in the world. They can be found in the northwestern regions of California. Stumble bears are most commonly known for their awkward, but unique walking motion which involves a significant amount of stumbling, thus, the name stumble bear. Due to their color, stumble bears are often mistaken for brown bears, but stumble bears have a few very distinct features that separate them from other brown bears. Despite having a brown shade in their fur, the stumble bear has a slight yellow tint to its fur and also has irregularities in regards to their fur pattern. Stumble bears have random fur patterns with various shapes and designs. The most notable features of these bears are their oversized heads and sometimes, large yellow eyes. Although their yellow eyes initially can be seen as an intimidation factor, it is a condition that adult stumble bears develop due to health problems. The stumble bear is relatively large in comparison to other bears. The average adult stumble bear weighs approximately between 1976 pounds and 3,417 pounds depending on the time of year. They are lightest in weight following the hibernation period and reach their heaviest weights in the weeks just before the hibernation period. In comparison to other bear species, the stumble bears feast quite heavily prior to hibernation which explains the significant increase in weight and size. In the year 1939, shortly after World War II began, an unknown species of bears ravaged homes in Redwood City in search of food. The group of bears came across a storage room full of alcohol and desperately demolished the entire stash of liquor. The excessive alcohol consumption caused the bears to fall asleep in the storage space and completed their hibernation process there. According to Redwood City authorities, the bears made trips to the very same storage room year after year until the civilians finally decided to leave liquor in a designated area just outside of the woods for the bears. These bears were documented over the years and gradually became what we now know as stumble bears. The most unique aspect about stumble bears is their hibernation process. A baby stumble bear reaches adulthood with its first hibernation period. All stumble bears consume massive amounts of food in preparation for the winter, but they also follow their unique tradition of consuming preposterous amounts of alcohol. This ultimately leads to an enormous shift in weight and their three key characteristics: stumbling, oversized head, yellow eyes. Research has shown that the stumbling aspect of their walking motion is a result of alcohol and a heavy head. Their large heads account for roughly 35-50% of their body weight making it extremely difficult to walk properly. It has been noted that the stumbling motions reach extremes in the fall, particularly in August. The unique yellow eyes are also a product of the imprudent alcohol consumption, although not all stumble bears develop this problem. Stumble bears share fantastic relationships with other animals and even humans, but they are gradually reaching the point of being considered an endangered species. Their poor eating habits and alcoholic behavior has led to serious health concerns which have been impacted their lifespan greatly. Justin Han